nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Unaru against Kobi
'Participants' Inuzuka Unaru, Senju Kobi 'Title: Unaru Vs Kobi: Trust lost, Enemies gained. 7-12-14' Guest_Eruuka: Shaggy white hair, spiked and harsh like Madara Uchiha’s, ruffled in the breeze. Not as wild, but sharper, as a result of the chakra rain. A simple black hoodie, with a white fur color trimmed at the hood. The Senju clan symbol emblazoned at her back, her armor made of blue metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along her body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and upper arm. Her medical pouch and a separate pouch of kunai and explosive tags were attached to the belt hidden behind her armor. Tilting her nose upward while shutting her eyes, she sniffed the chakra in the rain before her mouth exhaled a resigned breath. Shoulders edging back as hands shoved into pockets, she looked down and whispered, “How wouldn’t I fall in love if this certain chakra touches us all the time?” Tilting her head over to the side she watched a few civilians walk past Amegakure’s street, ignoring her with all their might as if she would bring bad omens if they looked. That reminded her, “Why am I dressed for battle?” Senju Kobirama tilted forward and proceeded to pace around back and forth, in ovals, with her shinobi sandals, her pace agonizingly slow. “Was I waiting for someone?” Clenching her head, she tried to remember what she was thinking from earlier before gritting her teeth in frustration. Seeing another civilian walk by, she promptly kicked him down, sat on his back, pulled his head back and held a kunai under his neck. Red eyes flared angrily as she proclaimed, “I’m lonely. So tell me something.” Poor civilian was too shocked to speak or move. Groaning in frustration, Kobirama flipped the human over and stabbed him in the stomach. She then proceeded to knock him out before he could scream, and pull out some needles and threads. Sitting on the human’s legs, Kobirama proceeded to stitch the would back together while observing the way the chakra rain reacted with the wound. Was this a healing factor? Interesting…she thought. Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -It had been one of those days he suspected wasn’t going the way he hoped. Ritsu was off doing who knew what, he had already dealt with some irritated shop keepers and now after having ran to his apartment to put away the food he had considered taking a good tour of town to see what was up for the day. Sadly for Unaru the weather had gotten a bit worse, it was now pouring, this fact wasn’t odd to him, he has gotten so use to the down pours that he never registered it when he was walking around much anymore. Strange how within a year of being in this land he went from despising the rain to not really taking notice of it. He was use to having those red brown locks damp and the cool drizzle down the back of his neck. His clothing was waterproof but even without much warmth in them his body compensated for the chill with a slightly higher body temperature than average. Within the confines of his vest was a small 12 pound lump, a small black muzzle sticking out of the confines of the warmth the only indication that it was one of his ninken. The other one with white and red patched fur was clinging to his shoulder just enjoying the run, fur damp but clearly made to deal with bad weather. He wiped a hand over his face and gave a light scratch on one of his crimson fang tattoos upon his features before running the hand up and over his silver shards over the long tailed bandana and thru his damp locks as he was leaping building to building. That was the moment he happened to notice someone down below him sitting on a person legs. His head tilted as his form stopped to look down. The smell of blood heavy in his nostrils and his eyes narrowed a little looking the other over. Trust in others was thin, only a few have gained some of such a thing with him over this year he has been here and having not noticed this other before he was wary. One thing about him that if the other did look towards him was his expression was almost blank, his eyes like sharp silver daggers and his chakra was unnerving at times.- Guest_Eruuka: Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. Seven stab wounds in total, every one of them not narrowly missing but brushing against a vital organ. The splashes of blood stained her armor. Red eyes glowed in the dark as she chuckled like a serial killer. Nimble hands indicated their dexterity as she stitched the stabs closed with inhuman, practiced speed. When she was finished, she jumped onto her feet and reached down, lifting the civilian by the collar, turning around, and threw him with such legendary Senju strength towards a random location on the rooftops, which just happened to be where Usaru was perched upon. “Catch,” came the flat command. If Usaru simply ducked out of the way without making a move to catch, the body would slam against the roof and possibly be killed. After having thrown the live corpse at the Inuzuka, Kobirama twirled around and stomped off, clouds fuming above her head as she was apparently pissed off. This was of course a minor genjutsu as her real body had taken advantage of the diversion from the civilian-throw, which blocked the view of her genjutsu seal and the speed she took off. Landing inches behind Unaru she crouched down on her toes and whispered in a soft creepy voice: “Boo.” Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He Shifted grabbing the person as he was flung at him, he caught him and looked him over. He saw him still breathing but the scent of blood hung high in the air, he couldn’t help it there was a darkness rolling over his sight, red in his mind… how… how could someone do this? That’s it… He had watched her do it once and had froze a moment watching her do the others, but now it just ticked him off, Those silver shards contracted as he heard the “boo” to the side of him, so close and extremely tempting the dark part of him inside. Without a second thought he had found himself shifting the unconscious person to the side and with a snarl sending a hand towards the white haired girls throat. If it should connect he would be snagging her by the throat and sending her harshly back first to slam into the roof top. He couldn’t help the growl that was forming as he was doing this as his other hand had slipped into his pocket drawing one of his kunai from it. His chakra, midnight blue almost black was a radiating off his form visibly.- Guest_Eruuka: Seeing the hand twitch, Kobirama instantly reacted. She jerked her head to the side, with her body leaning to the right, so that the hand would fly past her neck. They were both as low as anyone crouching down. So, as that happened, her left leg slid 70 degrees back as her calf brushed against the roof with chakra enhancement holding her up, while her right foot slid 30 degrees to the right. Seeing as Usaru didn’t specify his positioning, she at the same time with her right hand grabbed for his left ankle after completely ducking under him, while maneuvering her lower body by sliding off the tiles so as to fall off the roof. Should he be grabbed, he’d be swung under her and used as a launchpad with her right foot swinging up and landing for a kick at his face. A hop later she would land gracefully atop the roof, and if uninterrupted, start taunting him, sticking out her tongue and saying: “BAAHAHAHAH! PUPPY YOU SUCK!” Pointing at him and giggling, “I BET YOU KICK OTHER PUPPIES AS A HOBBY! I wonder what..” Leaning forward, hands placed on lower hips, she grinned, “THE AMEKAGE WOULD SAY IF HE SAW YA!” Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He took note of her shifting to slip past him and also suspected she would try to snag him or punch him even so he snagged the kunai in his mouth and had made the hand signs as swiftly as possible. They formed into a tiger then into a boar soon after a ox played into a dog then lastly slithered into a snake swiftly replacing himself with a tile from the roof top before he could have a problem. He then he settled his hand down upon the roof top swiftly shifting himself out of her vision now that she was distracted by the replacement. His form had settled to land in a crouch facing the streets just as she had dropped from the roof. He settled his two pups that had clung to him the entire time off him and away . Soon he had forced the chakra into his form that was radiating off of him and soon let the shikyaku transformation took place, his eyes and features shifting, fangs growing, nails shifting to claws, just as she seemed to leap back to the roof top not facing him he had sent that kunai at her back low just above the hips as she was yelling.- “I think he would be quite pleased… unlike you, you had after all attacked one of HIS citizens he protects within these walls.” - Guest_Eruuka: Seeing him weave his handseals, Kobirama narrowed her eyes. A substitution jutsu. Didn’t matter, a launchpad was a launchpad. But upon kicking off the launchpad’s face, she whirled midair and threw the tile-clone towards the figure on the roof. Landing her on the floor. Should a kunai still have been thrown, it would’ve collided with the substitution material. Then Kobirama FANGIRLED at the aspect of Kagato being pleased. She totally grabbed her stomach: “HAHAHAAHAH!!!! Hey, dya know where he lives, puppy-chan? I’d love to take some more photos!” Pulling out 3 kunai with explosive tags attached, she threw one 30 feet above Usaru, one towards him, one to his right, one to his left. They’d explode once they reach killing distance. But she made sure the intensity of the tags weren’t enough to kill, just hurt him badly. Then Kobirama weaved Dog, Boar, Ram. Transforming into Kagato, armor and everything. Whipping “his” hair back, her voice came out the exact tone as the Amegakure had, (thanks to her stalkerish tendencies.) "Aren’t I sexy?" Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He watched as his kunai had hit the clone without much show of surprise, watching the tile clatter to the roof top in front of him he considered his options within seconds, he knew he was bound to be a sitting target here if he didn’t move. He took a glance and saw her throw things at him his hands and feet dug into the tiles below him as his eyes narrowed dangerously, as a growl forming upon his lips. The girl clearly didn’t understand how irritated she had gotten him from that little stunt she had done. His form suddenly seemed to almost blur from notice from an average persons perspective. His speed, his strength, his agility and his endurance in this four legged technique was enhanced and he wasn’t going to be one to not take advantage of it all. He heard the explosion behind him he took note of her using Kagato as a transformation, his anger grew… it didn’t stop him thou, he could smell it was her, something she clearly didn’t take into account as making it distract him at all. He balled his right hand into a fist and swiftly sent it into a backhanded hammer blow to the right side of her face. If it did connect it would easily snap something if not knock her out and possibly drop her to the ground.- Guest_Eruuka: Kagato” striked a model pose while boredly waiting for Usaru to reach “him” and pull his punch. Then “Kagato” smirked and jerked his head to the left, his upper body tilting to the side, so that the punch would fly past him, but suddenly “he” swung himself back into place, his face in the way of the punch. Apparently, “he” didn’t want to embarrass Usaru, while showing to just him alone that “he” wasn’t helpless and predicted the movement. “He” truly did resemble Kagato…but as the blow landed up “his” jaw and cheek, the transformation dispelled as Kobirama was knocked back 10 feet, her back and legs slamming against the wet streets, but she was Senju, she could take it. Or savor it, in this case. Feeling a crack at her jaw, Kobirama groaned and pushed herself up, holding up a hand for the seal of reconciliation. “Sorry. Did I hurt you?” Scratch markings showed up on her cheek as she was bleeding (where did those come from?) She reached for her medical pouch, pulling out some bandages. “Heh…Sorry…kawaii…puppy…” Attempting to feel her jaw while wrapping bandages over it, she muttered with trouble: “did it feel good? To punch ‘Kagato-ouji’? I get excited whenever I think about him…Dun’chu feel the same?” Throwing a bundle of bandages at Usaru, she exhaled another sigh. “Yknow, this pain, it felt really good…So you win this round, puppy. I’m Kobirama, Kagato’s favorite fangirl.” A pained chuckle. “Who are you?” Dark red eyes twitched as her two fingers remained extended. Take it, she demanded mentally. Unless the puppy doesn’t follow sparring traditions. “I want Kagato-ouji to give me a scar or something…” She was talking to herself, but no one knew that. Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He ignored the bandages and let them hit him in the chest falling to the ground his silver eyes were sharp as he looked upon her like a predator upon what it was hunting. He wanted to break more, dive a hand into her with his claws or simply sink a kunai itself into her flesh, rip her apart, the anger that was swimming behind his eyes was like a red haze. But he knew that doing so would only feed that darkness inside him, the part that just wanted to relish in the blood and know he had rid himself of something that could pose a danger in the future. But apparently this fact wasn’t given a choice just as he had been ready to step forward a simple messenger bird flitted in front of his face and son landed on his shoulder, a glance he noticed a note… he removed it and started reading, he flicked the bird away as he slipped the note into a pocket of his. - “My actions never are upon Kagato-sama within this, you are who you smell like, I did not connect him with you at all. He may do more than just give you a scar… you will most likely be dead when he finds what you have done here, that. –He motions to the now broken jaw she no doubt had. – “Is the least you have to worry about when word goes about your actions here. Mark my words; you have just made an enemy out of the only Inuzuka in this village… For there is no way I would trust my back to you… Ever…” –With this said he had leaped back to the other roof top and checked on the civilian, he was luckily just out of range of the blasts she had set off at him earlier, another thing he was quite irritated about. He didn’t bother giving his name; he had no pleasure knowing the person to be in his home… With a shift of his form he took the guy over his shoulder and bringing his hands together he formed the ram sign shunshining away to the hospital where the man can be taken care of… He knew his pups will hunt him down since he hadn’t actually had to go far. As he was asked what had happened he told the truth, a genin had chose to attack a civilian within the walls of their own village. He also told them if the kage is to know the details, since he knew it Eventually will get back to him. He will gladly tell him of what took place… With that he had took off to deal with what was written upon the small piece of paper that had allowed him to collect himself once again even if his anger was still burning hotly within.- 'End Results:' Civilian injured, Broken Jaw to Kobi